


Dusty Roads

by Tdelicot



Category: X Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young mother is found on the side of a desert road with lost of memories, Mulder is sent to investigate the reason as to what happened to her along with the implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mulder was starting out the window thinking he might of seen something come across the road, when in fact it was just the sun blazing across the dusty, narrow road in Nevada after arriving back from the Cape May light house, and discovery of the space craft and entity that was found on board, and finally sent back home.

Scully elected to sit this one out with having Mulder having been sent on a quick case, to look for the lost mother name Andrea, she was supposed to been placed in an mental hospital. She was found on the side of the road several miles from the Sands casino in Rio Grande, Nevada mumbling to herself when the authorities had found her dirty and her clothes been torn.

The doctors at the Nevada mental hospital have been unable to get through to the woman, even with the drugs that was being used on her in the first place.

When A.D. Skinner had received the report from the local regional office in Nevada, Skinner was asked to send an agent to investigate to what exactly happened to the young mother in her early thirties, with dark black hair, height five feet eight inches, and she wears a UFO tattoo on the bottom of her ankle, the most tender area of the body.

Mulder was called into his office around noon time, when he was called down in the basement finishing up last minute paper work, while his wife Dana Scully would be in later, having to be working at the hospital with a new case for a young girl with the beginning of throat cancer, and a good chance of going into remission with the new gene cell therapy that Dr. Scully was able to developed through the hospital and other labs across the country.

She had advised Walter Skinner of this fact, she didn't know how long she would be working with this case, taking her time away from the X Files.

Scully was told by A.D. Skinner to don't worry about it, he would be able to ask other agents mostly Monica Reyes and John Doggett to help out on the case if possible.

And it's where she is at right now, while her husband Fox Mulder had caught a flight to Nevada to locate the woman that was found, he was able to catch the first flight out in the morning.

He had promised, he would be able to call her, when he has the free time. When he had landed with the change in time of the different zones, it would take him a few days to catch up on his biological clock for when it comes to sleeping and eating.  
//////

Later when Mulder arrived at the mental hospital. Dr. Sandy Hanson reached her office over an hour early that morning. Concerned over the phone call she had received from the F.B.I. agent Fox Mulder.

She was wondering why the F.B.I. was interested in the woman that was found on the side of the road.

Waiting until five minutes, she tried calling the number that was on her caller I.D., she was mildly surprised when the phone was answered before the second ring.

"Hello, agent Mulder, can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to speak with you about the woman that was brought to your hospital, this case was brought to the F.B.I. attention because of the strangeness sent down to the X Files department, I would very much like to speak with her, since I an in the area, when would be a good time to do so, Dr. Hanson, can you tell me over the phone what might of happened to her?" He smiled reminiscing.

"Okak then, from what I know, she has blocked out all memories as to why or why had happened to her, I have a feeling she might of had an bad experience, I need to figure out what and when."

Mulder took a deep breath not really sure how to continue. "It's been a few days now since she was brought here, I was just checking to see how she was doing." She closed her eyes wondering if she sounded legitimate. " Agent Mulder please come here, I can let you talk with her regular nurse on the day shift and she can tell you more then I can at the moment."

"No, that's okak, don't bother her, I was just getting a quick update, I will be there shortly." Mulder replied before hanging up.

One thing for sure that Dr. Hanson did know, her nurse had said she's been acting a great more psychotic causing the floor doctor to prescribe stronger medication. She has been restrained in her bed most of the time.

Dr. Hanson found herself turning around to look outside, she sees a car pull up near her parking spot, she looked to see a man get out of the rented vehicle, thinking it might be agent Mulder of the F.B.I.

It was agent Fox Mulder his vehicle next to Dr. Hanson parking space of the mental hospital. She had been mildly surprised to not have been turned away at the gate, but the guard acted like it was another day. He was here and was greeted like a normal guest.

As for his patient, her wrists and ankles were strapped tightly down almost to the point of cutting off her circulation, although she was drugged to notice. This, she knew was dues to what might of happened to having been found on the side of the road.

Now the staff used a syringe to administer her medication to keep her docile.

She caught a movement to her right of her bed, from her focusing eyes. Figuring it to be a nurse, when in fact it was Dr. Hanson and agent Fox Mulder. "Agent Mulder?" The voice was soft with a quilty tone to it, yet familiar.

With her babbling like a drunk, she turned back to face her visitor. "You came." She said.

"You know me?" Mulder slowly nodded.

She flashed him a grin that tore at his heart.

Mulder went sit on the other side of the woman as with the doctor. "I am here to find out what happened to you."

As Mulder kept his voice low looking over at the woman, while he followed her eyes dulled by the medication.

Chapter Two up next.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mulder found himself taken to Dr. Hanson. She made a conscious effort to keep to the general part in regard to Andrea's case. Over the years she has been keeping up with the strange lights in the sky, and since Andrea had a UFO tattoo on her ankle, she was beginning to think that she might of seen one and was caught up in some far off vortex, but here she is in this hospital all bent out of shape.

When Fox Mulder walked in, she figured him to be a man that bent the rules over the years, he broke them, trampled them or how it seem fit to him.

"Excuse me Dr. Hanson, I am agent Fox Mulder, I am here to see your patient that goes by the name of Andrea." As he noticed her wearing a blue pant suit while sitting in her chair near the window, she would be able to see everything that comes into the parking lot.

"Oh yes, Agent Mulder." She murmured absently. "I was just going over the file once again."

"Can I see her again after that first time a while ago, I just don't know how she knows me in the first place, unless you have an idea doctor?" He grinned.

"Of course not agent Mulder, I just don't have a clue at the moment." She straightened up.

"I was really wondering." He replied. As he raised his hands at her. "Well any rate, lets go back in, maybe she is more alert this time around, I asked Dr. Abrams to give her another type of medication to help with her thinking process."

Mulder eyed her before she gets up to opened the door, and let him out first to head for the third level of the hospital taking the main elevator. He was really curious. "Something was very weird that's for sure!"

" Depends on who's looking at the definition of the word weird, I had my share of theories from over the years, does this mean agent Mulder your an alien lover of some sorts?" Her word caught him by surprise.

"What I am saying is the fact that the woman just might be crazy, or what ever the reason, it may be including aliens having might of taken over her, but the fact is we need to check it out doctor." He stated while watching her over. "At least not in those words." Shaking his head added. "Okak, so maybe in bigger words...such as a conspiracy." He jeered.

"Okak, Okak, forget I brought it up agent." Cried the exasperated doctor of Mulder's insensitive remarks.

They decided to walk back to where Andrea is being held for the moment, but this time she was no longer chained up, but rather sitting in a chair looking out the window. She was looking some what better from the first time being all drugged up.

She did some how had spouted a few words to the nurse that was watching out for the woman, when she had changed her clothing, she had noticed a strange burn mark that was on the side of one of her breasts (Left), plus one on her stomach. The nurse was able to write up a report to be read by the floor doctor and Dr. Hanson.

Doctor Hanson had asked agent Mulder again to keep his questions to a few unless otherwise their was a change in her persona.

When the doctor arrived at the door for where Andrea was being held, she swallowed nervously . She was regretting the aspect after the first time, when Andrea had spoken up. When she opened the door, she had noticed Andrea sitting up straight, with her hands on her lap and thumbs running laps around each other, she was the picture of pure discomfort with her situation, as she finally looked up at the both.

While Dr. Hanson looked at the chart and the notes the nurse had made. This was a fact she needed to show agent Mulder, this was interesting for the most part, maybe this wasn't an alien abduction after all!"

Chapter Three Up Next


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Hanson didn't realize it that Andrea was more focus, now waiting for her to acknowledge her sitting in the chair.

She finally looked up. "I am sorry Dr. Hanson, I didn't notice you standing there."

"Quite all right." She answered. "I am sorry about earlier with my behavior."

Andrea wracked her brain in remembering why she was here in the first place. Noticing her puzzlement, she continued " My altitude it wouldn't be helped."

This is when Mulder spoke up. "Why is that Andrea?" He asked while she nodded at him. But with her mind spinning trying to understand why she is here. Besides she needed to talk, but something was holding her back. 

"Because I am trying to tell you, agent Mulder, but their is this black void in my mind keeps stopping me."

And then Mulder asked her to surprise the doctor to even consider it in the first place.

"Something is bothering you, because you were either raped or the man that had you were torturing you with an branding instrument." He states to have the doctor thinking. And sounding truly interested in his idea.

"Agent Mulder, if this is the case, we need to have the authorities look in their files for any type of criminals that had escaped with the knowledge of branding experience."

"Very perceptive, Dr. Hanson." He said softly not elaborating further like he had hoped.

Unsettled he finally asked. "Andrea, why do you think they choose to do that to you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nothing much really." She realized her answer wasn't making him relax in the least."Agent Mulder I need to know the truth of the matter, Dr. Hanson is their anyway I can be put under to see who might of done this deed to me, when and as for why in fact?"

She suddenly knew she might get her answers without getting into more trouble.

"All right then Andrea, I will speak with Doctor Abrams to set up a session with you, agent Mulder I will let you know when the session will be done on her, is this all right with you?"

"Fine with me, It will me me a chance to find a hotel room in the area, since I came directly from the airport." He says. But Dr. Hanson decides to interrupt.

"Agent Mulder, you don't have to do that, you can stay at my condo two miles from the hospital, I have plenty of room, plus food, my maid Jennifer will be able to help you get settled in, along with any calls you need to make."

"That is very nice of you, Dr. Hanson, thanks I will take you up on your offer, it will give me a chance to call my wife at the hospital in Washington, D.C."

"Excellent!, I will call Jennifer, when we get back to my office, Andrea I will leave you now, please take care while we are away."

"Thank you for helping me out Dr. Hanson, agent Mulder." She decides to go back to watching out the window, while the two leave her room, along with looking for Dr. Abrams.  
///////

Mulder was able to find his way over to the condo for Dr. Hanson, it was a nice place away from other neighbors to spy on her, she owned the two level complex.

When he was able to park his rented vehicle into the parking space of the garage, he was pretty amazed. He liked it, but nothing like his house or the apartment they have.

When he walks up to the door, he knocks. Dr. Hanson had said the maid was home, it only took a moment, as Jennifer opens the door, she is an older woman in her late fifties, with a touch of grey in her short black hair.

"Agent Mulder, I am Jennifer, please come on in, Dr. Hanson told me you were coming." She says.

"Thanks."

"Are you hungry, I made food, or do you need to go to your room first to rest?"

"I rather go to my room, I am some what tired, I will eat later Jennifer." He could use a bite to eat, but he was more tired then anything else."

"Come this way your room is upstairs towards the end of the hallway." She moves off, as he follows her up the stairs with his belongings. Their was a full length mirror hanging down on the wall, when he stood in the front of it to look at his face looking rather tired at the moment. It's why he's more tired then normal having to be 55 years of age.

"Here we are, you can go right in, it has it's own bathroom, so you won't be bothered at all." She said accurate to him.

"Thanks." He walks in, as he closes the door firmly, as he checks out the huge room, there was surely plenty of room.  
///////

It was sometime later, he woke to darkness, he looked at his watch to find it to be almost eight at night, he was ready to find something to eat.

He was able to find the kitchen having come down the stairs and the mirror, since Dr. Hanson nor Jennifer were no where to be found at the moment.

He's able to help himself with checking out the frig to find all kinds of goodies inside. He shakes his head and takes a step back. He whistled finding beer as well inside to really tickle his fancy, he takes one of the Budweiser bottles in the back, while moving a few things around.

He takes out the lunch meat, bread, tomatoes, mayo and a few other items to complete his menu, along with the beer. He walks over to the kitchen counter.

It was when Jennifer walks in to check up on agent Mulder. "Mr. Mulder, how was your nap?" While moving over to the frig to take out the orange juice.

"It was nice, I am truly amazed at this place, what about Dr. Hanson?" He asked with curiosity.

"She is fine, she will be home shortly, she stopped off at one of her friends after leaving the hospital, she called me to have something ready for her."

Mulder smiled at her before starting up with his food. While talking with his mouth full, he says. "That is good, I have a few questions that needs to be asked of her.

"I am sure that is fine, any rate continue on with food agent Mulder." She moves off leaving him alone into the kitchen, along with the fact that Mulder was being sincere.

Chapter Four Up Next


	4. Chapter 4

Dana Scully was sat behind her desk of the hospital, staring at the wall. She felt like crap with the baby causing to upset her stomach, and was sure she didn't look much better. She had been vomiting constant for the past couple of weeks and her head was pounding.

She was happy that her husband would call her with what is going on with the case in Nevada.

"Dr. Scully!" Dr. Allan had popped into her office to give her an update on her little patient.

She was recovering from a new experimental stem cell treatment, which seems to be working.

"Yes, Andrew?"

"Are you feeling okak, you don't look too good." He says softly.

"I am fine really, just the pregnancy wrecking havoc at this point."

"Fine, if you're sure." He says to her.

"By the way how is my patient Dr. Allen?" Her brow ceased in confusion with the question.

"She doing much better, their hasn't been any side effects at this time, and her parents are totally happy about it."

"That is good to hear, I am waiting on my husband to call me, for which I hope is soon."

The phone rang at that moment and she looped up to see the doctor leave out of her office.

"Mulder." He still answered in the same, some what business like fashion. "What is new with your patient at the mental hospital?" As she listens in to what he was saying to her. 

"I am sorry Fox, did you say she might of had someone burn her with an branding instrument?"

"Yes." He says with a calm voice on the other end of the phone. " I am going to staying at the doctor's condo complex, she suggested it with having a great deal of room, I will call again for an update on her session, hopefully we will be able to figure out just what happened to her."


	5. Chapter 5

"I hope so to Fox, just come home is all I ever asked of you." She says feeling sick again with her stomach.

Then he goes to ask how she was feeling. He speaks quickly to her.

"Awful Mulder, my stomach is driving me crazy, I have been taking medication, but it doesn't seem to be working." Feeling the discomfort.

While she murmured, clutching her forehead from the head ache. "All right Dana, I won't bother you further, just be sure to take care of yourself, okak?" He asked quietly.

She groaned. "I will Mulder, love you, see you soon." As she ends the call to throw some cold water on her ashen face.  
///////////

Out in the desert, Anthony Payne's ragged gray sneakers squeaked on the shiny marble floor of the saloon, some ten miles from the mental hospital Andrea was staying.

The bar was devoid of anyone being around for the middle of the afternoon, he was looking for another subject to take back to his house of horrors.

He was able to spot a young woman sitting at the bar alone drowning her sorrows with several whiskeys shots in front of her. She was petite, with shoulder-length black hair with endline looks that gave her the elegant light green suit that outlined her proportional body. Despite her inconspicous demeanor, she air demading respect.

Anthony walked over to her smiling at her, asking on whether he could buy her a drink, along with saying his name with great interest.

He was doing the reasonable, rational thing. He needed to choose another after letting Andrea get away from him in the first place. He swallowed and nodded silently.

"Sure, I would be happy to have you buy me a drink, or anything else that is on your mind." She says with lightly touching his arm to give her the idea she was interested in him.

He leaned Confidentially toward Hannah. The bartender brought over two drinks for the both of them, but as it turned out, he would have brought several more rounds to have her drunk. 

Just as he would have her, and get her inside the house and basement without a problem.

"Would you like to leave now, I promise to give you a wonderful time, you won't be diappointed my dear?" Said Anthony and a smile at her.

She was able to get herself ready, as he watched her tensely, while she pulled at his arms to start moving off outside, while he paid for his drinks with cash.

Chapter Six up next


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime later inside the house, she was ready for him, as he brought her into the bedroom, she asked on whether it was all right to use the bath room first, he agreed, while he was able to have the knock out gas ready, and her down into the basement.

When she came out, she had taken off her clothes to make it easier on him in the first place. 

When he was ready, he was able to place the cloth over her face, it only took a moment before she fell back onto the bed. Anthony called out for his assisted to help bring the woman down to the basement.

They were able to get the woman into the basement without a problem.

Sometime later she was waking to scream in horror at the sights around her, there were body parts hanging down from the ceiling. When she looked at herself, she was strapped down on a table, her legs were spread eagle, arms were strapped, she struggled to free herself, strained her muscles, and the strap tighter and her arms snapped.

Hannah was screaming.

"What is happening?" As Hannah hollered over her screams.

Someone inserted a syringe in an I.V. bottle hanging above her. Hannah slumped her head again, and drifted into a deep sleep.

Anthony asked his assistant for the branding iron, he brought it nice and real hot. Anthony takes the handle out of his hand to move over to her breasts, taking the side of each one to brand her with the hot/burning rod. It only took a few moments, before deciding to use it on her opening. He was being really a devil today. He needed to see the woman suffer like his mother did when he was small.

He goes to her opening to press the hot branding rod along with burning smell of flesh......


	7. Chapter 7

Mulder felt like someone was watching him, while he was on his run. It was somewhat of a dry heat running in the desert road already a mile he's gone, with very little wind.

Even though it's May, Mulder estimate that it must be at least 90 degrees, probably more. He stands in the relative shade of a tree, sweat dropping down his back. He takes out his water bottle.

After cooling down, he was able to head back making it back in one piece, just before going into the house, his cell phone was going off knowing full well it was Scully.

"Scully, what's the latest on your flight time?" As he squinted his eyes at the full moon out nice and bright.

"Mulder tell me your still running?" Scully says before telling him the news. "I will be catching the eight a.m. flight, Skinner will be joining me as well, but he will be renting a room on the outskirts, he wants to oversee this case Mulder, along with the fact he wants to protect our backs." She states while yawning over the phone.

"Good, I will see the both of you later, but in the meantime Scully, I have been getting the feeling that someone might be watching me to give shivers down my back, including when was running."

"Just take care of yourself Fox, especially when running in the desert with the heat, even if it's dry, but it's still hot never the less."

"You okak?"

Mulder says. "I think, I am dehydrated despite drinking plenty of water, I will drink more when I walk into the house."

"You do that sweetie, I will end this now, I need to sleep for at least two hours before Skinner picks me up later, I have to go." She ends the call.  
////////

Mulder was messing with the air conditioning, rolling down his window and turning it on high. He takes off his sweating clothes to change into his pajamas. He was feeling better after drinking his water and a quick bite to eat in the kitchen, no one was around, assuming they were asleep.

Mulder now turning the cool air down as his sweat chills him. He goes to lay down in bed only to fall asleep directly.

Meanwhile ... Jennifer and Dr. Hanson were talking to Anthony on the phone, telling him, he might have three new subjects to work with soon, along with being patience until that time......


	8. Chapter 8

Jennifer asked Dr. Hanson about it. "Are you sure about all this, we promised ourselves we wouldn't do this again, when you used those drugs on Andrea, and now she is beginning to remember."

"I realize that Jennifer, I will be sure to take care of it when the need arises, along with our friends." She says before going back under the covers, while Jennifer leaves for her own room.

She wanted to fool around with the doctor, but she wasn't interested for the moment. So she had to go back to bed moping for the rest of the evening.  
/////

Later Dana Scully and Walter Skinner were finally landing at the airport having been delayed about an hour due to rough weather on their end.

Skinner was able to find the rent a car section inside of the airport, once he was able to rent the proper vehicle with his F.B.I. I.D., credit card and others.

They were finally on their way over with the GPS working, as with a map Scully had purchase from the newspaper stand outside. An half hour later after talking with Mulder about the case, otherwise he was tired, and was in need of a nap before going back.

As for Scully after being introduce to Jennifer, but for Dr. Hanson, she was working at the mental hospital, she will meet her later. But for now.

Scully closed the door of the bedroom and dropped her bag by the side of the bed, before she walks into her husbands arms to kiss him hard and passionate. Even though Mulder could see she was looking really tired.

He told her to lay down to sleep, he would join her shortly, he was going to call the hospital to see if their was any change in Andrea's mental condition.

When Dr. Hanson picked up the phone from her office, she was able to say to Agent Mulder, there were no change in Andrea's mental state, she was still incohernt for the most part.

He was raged beyond words. Something was not right with this scene, Andrea should be getting better instead of worst, unless someone is screwing up with her medication.

He slammed his hand on the railing, while walking down the stairs outside of the house, as he could feel the railing move.

He sits down on the stairs to continue on with his conversation with the doctor. "Would I be able to see her later Dr. Hanson with my partner agent Scully, she has express interest with talking with her, it's why she flew out here, as with our suoervisor A.D. Walter Skinner."

"At the moment Agent Mulder it's not possible, I will check with her later, I will let you know either way, all right?"

"Fine." He was not happy at the moment. Mulder turned to stay calm before going back inside to lay down with his wife.

Once walking inside the bedroom, he sunk down to lay down next to her, with a deep breath he immersed himself next to her into a deep slumber........


	9. Chapter 9

Since Jennifer was able to place the drug inside of Mulder's water bottle and in the frig, since Scully was asked on whether she was thirsty, she agreed to the water before going to lay down, while her husband was outside talking to Skinner.

Scully thought she was tired and had gotten ready for bed, all she knew, she had fallen asleep as with her husband Fox Mulder.

Her mind kept wondering about the events surrounding the past few hours, especially her hallucination about seeing her being inside some basement, with body parts hanging down from the ceiling.

Yet again she wasn't sure of anything at the moment. She had lost track.

Mulder was having the same dream of sorts after falling asleep, Mulder went to touch his wife only to find it wasn't a dream but rather it was real.

"How could this be, unless he was poisoned, the only thing he could think of was the water bottle.

He was hoping that the special GPS device that was placed inside deep of his ear, Skinner would be able to track him after the chat he had with him outside of the house.

Her mind began thinking again, but this time she glanced up to see where the both of them were at. Scully could hear a noise coming from the next room or outside some where.

She tried to moved, but she was tied to a square table completely nude, as she looks over to see her husband in the same state on the table, and not moving at all for the moment.

"Mulder, can you hear, It's Scully, we are in some sort of a basement?" She replied trying to break her binds. She looks up to see the body parts hanging down from the ceiling.

Mulder start to mumble something in his sleep or at least it sounds like he's waking up from the drug that was given to him.

"I had this unbelievable hallucination, Scully." Mulder admitted.

"Then, you remember?" Scully looked hopeful.

Mulder tried to move, but to no avail. Trying to focus his eyes only to see the items hanging down from the ceiling to turn his stomach.

"My god Scully this is real after all, I just hope Skinner will be able to find us, I can't say anymore Scully without our hosts hearing what is being said."

"Do you want to tell me about the plan?" Scully asked, alarmed.

"I don't think you want to hear it?" Mulder admitted.

"I want to hear anything you want to tell me." Scully answered her husband, she was very much interested.

"Scully just go with it all right, I had suggested all along that Dr. Hanson might be somehow involved in this nightmare, I just hope to god it's not some nut job working with her and Jennifer."

"Mulder, all right I will trust you, but one thing my head is still pounding from the drug that was given to me, I just hope to god it doesn't hurt the baby after almost losing it at the light house."

"I hope not!" Mulder says while trying to move around better to get a better look at Scully. He sighed.

It was at this point they heard someone from the outside slowly opening the basement door......


	10. Chapter 10

Scully an Mulder started to scream at the figure that was coming near them. Anthony wasn't paying attention to them, he had an syringe in his hand to drug them again, this time a drug supplied by Dr. Hanson to have them see things in their minds.

Scully was first as Mulder wanted the bastard to stop what he was doing. He placed a hand over her mouth with a cloth to keep her from screaming out further, while taking her arm to shoot the chemical into her arm before going out once again.

It would be the same for Fox Mulder, but this time Anthony before placing the drug, he pulled on Mulder's penis to have him scream, before he placed the second cloth into his mouth.

Dream sequence 

Mulder's hand emerged from the covers slamming down on the alarm clock placed next to his bed. His head was pounding with every breath he took. He shook his head and groaned. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to focus unless he made it to the bathroom soon.

But still he lay there. His eyes remained closed trying to force the morning light from seeping though. 

Some time later... One eye peeked open slowly. Then the other. Harsh sunlight greeted each one with a stabbing shaft of pain.

Groaning again, he rolled over and placed his feet on the floor. His boy crackled and snapped around him with every moment. After succeeding to pull his body into a sitting position, a sharp wave of dizziness over whelmed him, his hands flew up to cover his eyes until the room stopped spinning around him.

"Mulder can you hear me, it's Skinner, you and Scully are in an ambulance on the way to the local hospital, you'll been drugged from what we can tell, however who ever did this to you and Scully was gone from when myself and the police arrived?"

"My god, how is Scully?" The words echoes through his mind making him wince slightly in pain.

"Scully is going to be fine, the techs were able to clean out your blood system, the doctors will check her out in regard to the fetus once we get the both of you to the hospital." Skinner straightened up in his seat near the both of them inside of the ambulance, by the way the GPS in your ear worked, I was able to find the both of you inside that house of horrors."

IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM....

Dana Scully opened her eyes slowly, groaning at the glaring light of the emergency room. A pounding twinge hammered at her temple. Her hands rushed to her mouth as her stomach lurched suddenly.

"Dr. Scully, I am Dr. Elders your going to be just fine, the drug that is in your system is making your stomach upset, however we are taking you upstairs to have a ultra sound done, to make sure your baby is going to be fine."

She didn't want to move. But she knew she had to. "Thank you, what about my husband Fox Mulder?"

"He suffered the same fate as yourself, he's with Walter Skinner in another emergency room."


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting up in bed of the hospital, Scully was finishing up her food after being drugged earlier. She was feeling better after taking the Ultra sound once again, on whether the baby was fine, and it was.

After her food, she headed into the bathroom having a full bladder. Wen she heard a knock on her door, it was Mulder being wheeled in by Walter Skinner.

When she comes out she switched on the lights brighter in the room.

She looked looked over at them. When she starts getting comfortable in bed. When they both walked in.

"Hey Scully, how are you feeling?"

"Mulder, I am fine, any news on the where about of Anthony?" She tries to have a light hearted tone, but she knew well enough to keep it simple after what happened to them.

There was a pause, as if he was shaking his head in disbelief. "I afraid he's disappeared for now Scully."

Scully sighed, a bit annoyed. His tone wasn't condescending. It was just that he was right. And she hated it.

"And what about Dr. Hanson and Jennifer, maybe you're be able to convince them to turn in state evidence, along with getting Andrea out of the mental hospital. Scully sighed.

"Is that a yes?"

Skinner moved over closer to her in the bed. "Mulder and I will be leaving later to see if she has flown the coup or not, I will tell her, she can tell us where Anthony is or she and Jennifer will be placed in prison for the rest of their lives."

"I do hope so Mulder, please keep me updated on the outcome, otherwise I need to sleep all of a sudden." She states.

"It's a side effect of the drug Scully, the doctors tell me, suggest you go to sleep, I will call you later." As he gets up from the wheel chair to kiss her quickly before leaving to his own room to change, since he was already discharged,

It was some what dark in her room, she looks up at the time, it was in the afternoon, Scully was awaken by the sound of the nurse walking in her room to check her vitals, asking on whether she was interested in a snack before dinner. She was famished mostly.

"Yes, I would love to have a snack, do you happened to know Dr. Elders is in the hospital or not?" She asked while sighing.

"No he's not Dr. Scully." 

She got up from the bed and looked out the window, sure enough, it was starting to rain a little.

She crawled back in bed, while the nurse came back in with a chicken sandwich, milk and a peace of fruit, after wards she feel asleep almost immediately after being checked out by the nurse.


	12. Chapter 12

Dr. Hanson was writing out her journal in her office, she knew before long before the F.B.I. and police would be arriving soon.

It's been so long now that I have almost forgotten what it was like before they come. I hate it more with each passing day. I used to think they were cold, emotionless, but now I know it covers a blackness of spirit. Inside these walls of this mental hospital they walk in here, tall and proud.

Before the others come, I need to clear myself of this madness, and free Andrea of her nightmare, and those that were murdered.

And it just never goes away.

I hate it.

I hate that they remind me, we are powerless to prevent the monsters. Just look at them, they're no closer to finding who's doing this as with this year and last.

I live in fear. It's silly, really. No one's going to hurt me ever again as with my lover Jennifer.

I realize this sounds pretty mixed up, that I could hate them and at the same time to help out. 

It's just that I want them gone, I want my life back on a even keel...okak, so It wasn't even to start with but, shit, I hate how I feel at the moment.  
///////

Mulder and Skinner drove into the grounds. Mulder set back into the folds of his vehicle while placing the vehicle into park. He mindlessly rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.

"We need to do this quickly before Andrea is hurt further." Mulder said to his boss.

"I agreed, lets move before they move her off elsewhere."

Mulder raised hie eyebrow and in a voice tinged with sarcasm replied. "I hope not!" They took out their weapons before walking into the first level of the hospital.

Dr. Hanson was sitting in her seat waiting for them, since she is able to see them from her window.

She swallowed a little nervously, feeling some what like a kid on a first date. Did she want to do this, to risk so much? But where was the risk, really?

Nothing more to it was just living mostly.

Shit, who was she fooling. She has been playing with fire for months. The horrible realization brought home. What a mistake that might have been. Like so many nights since, it would have been for all of the wrong reasons.

Dr. Hanson opened her eyes to see them standing in the door way.

FINAL CHAPTER UP NEXT


	13. Chapter 13

With Mulder, he was able to walk completely into her office, while Skinner had his weapon pointed at the doctor.

"There is no help for you now, your going to prison, unless you speak with is about in regard to what has been going on the past months."

She turned back to the agents and took a careful step forward. "I won't be posing you any problems gentlemen, this is my fate."

Mulder's face was one of shock, dazed, both agents come over to her placing handcuffs behind her back.

"I suggest before we take you out to call another physician to have Andrea released into our custody. Mulder replied.

"Very well, along with the information for where you will be able to find Anthony and what happened with his last victim."

Both Mulder and Skinner looked at each other with bewilderment for the most part.

When the word had gotten around the hospital, Dr. Sharpton would be taking over temp until someone else is chosen for Dr. Hanson's position.

Sometime later back at the hospital. Skinner, Scully and Mulder were watching a very happy Andrea leaving the hospital for the first time in awhile.

She would be however still would be needing help in regard to her experience with Anthony. 

But for Anthony, they were able to find the man on the side of the road in a dazed, he had self injected a drug to slowly poison himself, instead of facing the authorities and be punished for his crimes for ten others including finding Hannah, along with the attacks on Mulder and Scully.

It was just too bad it had to come to this point of finding Anthony. He died a day later in the Nevada hospital, as the doctors were not able to help save his life, for what ever it was worth.

As for Skinner, he flew back to Washington, D.C. with his report for the deputy director, while Mulder and Scully were aloud to stay for two days before heading back.

Jennifer had turned state evidence, however she had received a lighter sentence as with Dr. Hanson.  
////

At their Nevada room....

Finally getting together as husband and wife. Mulder and Scully looked at each other with amusement, and feel into each others arms.

Clothes were flying in all directions in the small hotel room. Even as they tore the material from each other, while standing beside the double bed they were licking, sucking, tasting , touching each other.

Mulder was more attuned to Scully and her stomach and the unborn child.

Scully cried out as Mulder shoved her black bra over her breasts and latched onto one pink nipple, as her hands done onto his black boxers to stroke him. He groaned around her flesh, as she caressed him, then took a moment to pull down his boxers, the last of his clothing, so he could get out of them and kick them away.

Neither spoke, groans and sighs being the only sounds coming from the hotel room. Finally he managed to get her onto her back, when she spread her legs with a moan and reached up for him, but as he did, his eyes cleared somewhat as he slowed.

"Scully?" He said, I am glad this case is over with, I hope to god to love you now finally.......

THE END


End file.
